Revenge and a Burlesque House
by Satomi
Summary: After the intense battle with Arlong and the less then ordinary visit to Logue town the Straw Hat pirates are ready and willing to go to Grandline. Unfortunately their plans may be delayed a bit... The collaborated fiction of Satomi & Ame, please R&R!


Revenge and a Burlesque House  
by Satomi and Amejisuto Muun  
  
Disclaimer: Okay we just wanted to let you know, that although we don't own ONE PIECE (curse reality!) we do have Zoro and Rufi locked in our closets. S/I warning. Enjoy the fic! Please Review! ^_^  
  
Chapter One  
The Meeting, Mysterious Bandit Duo  
  
Rufi sat upon the figurehead of the Going Merry, propped up drowsily by his arm, "I haven't eaten in such a long time...when are we gonna eat?" Sanji walked out of the kitchen, dusting flour off of his apron, "I looked all over. Rufi you have eaten all of the food! All we have left is flour." Usop looked back at the group from his perch on the railing, "Why don't we stop for some then?" As they had been discussing their current food dilemma, Nami decided to make her appearance, "There's an island just to our east, we can stop there for food. I also need to look into a few things for myself."  
  
The summer sun beat down on a small island town just over the horizon, there on the docks stood a stout balding man rubbing his sweaty brow. He stared off over the horizon, squinting to make out a modest sized pirate ship with a sheep figurehead. He   
nodded satisfied and snorted turning towards the town ahead. As he walked through the harsh market place of the town, eyes followed but didn't confront him. He finally reached his destination and appeared in the doorway of a small tavern. He hobbled his way over to the bar, where a young woman of about 17, with dark brown hair and eyes, stood. She wore knee high black boots, dark brown pants, a maroon top over a white shirt with puffed sleeves. Her hair was tied back in a loose braid that hung just below her shoulderblades.The barmaid was just handing a small nervous looking man a drink when he made his presence known, with a husky sounding grunt.  
  
"There's a ship moving up the coast."  
"Right old man, and I'm a marine too." She grinned skeptically at him, as a few of the bar regulars chuckled.  
  
The barmaid turned her eyes to a cocktail waitress who was serving a couple of drinks to some sleazy looking characters across the room, "Oy! Girl get over here." The girl set down the drinks, and made her way across the room to the bar. She wore midcalf black boots, dark blue pants, and a bikini top under a cuffed blue shirt that matched her eyes.. Her light brown hair was tied back in a bun with hair loose around the sides.   
  
"Why don't you get outside old man, where you can be some help and greet people!" The waitress said sitting down on a raggedy stool in front of her.  
  
"Right." He growled  
  
The cocktail waitress walked over to the barmaid, "What is it?" she whispered. The barmaid tried to act as casually as possible, "The old man says there is a ship coming in. He has gone to watch for them, so stay ready. He will come back and I will give the signal when you need to take action, ne?" She handed the waitress a few more drinks to take around. "Hai, you   
know me, I'll be on my toes," The waitress walked away, and the barmaid continued her job.  
  
It was about four o'clock when the pirate ship docked. The old man stood up, and put his hand over his brow to shield his eyes from the sun. He stood on the dock, watching as three young men walked off the ship. With a small chuckle, he began to walk towards them. They looked like such a naive group, a young man with a straw hat, another with a rather large nose, and a green haired man with three swords. The old man paused but then re-assured himself, they looked young, easy to swindle, why not be direct about it? "Hey you!" The old man called over to them, "Are you looking for a good meal? You look hungry!" Rufi walked forward, "Hai! That's just what we are here for." The old man laughed heartily, "Well why don't you come on over to my bar. We have good food, and good drinks!" Zoro narrowed his eyes while Rufi grinned wildly. The old man laughed again, and waved for them to follow. Rufi shouted and ran wide-eyed after the him. Usop and Zoro groaned and marched after the two of them. A few minutes after they were out of view, Nami jumped off the ship. She looked around for anyone that could've seen her, then ran off, staff in hand.  
  
At the tavern, as the barmaid served a scruffy looking fisherman a whiskey, she looked up to see the old man walk in and wink at her. He was followed shortly by three young men. She took her cue, and called to them, "Hey, what would you like?" Rufi sat down and began shouting off food items, while Zoro and Usop took seats next to him. The barmaid looked over to the   
waitress who nodded, and put down her tray. She took off her apron, then walked out the tavern door.  
  
Zoro looked around, "We can't be staying here long Rufi. We only came here to buy food for everyone, not to pig out at an inn." The barmaid looked up quickly, and walked over to Zoro, "Would you like a drink?" Zoro looked over to Rufi, who's face was buried in a plate of chicken and sighed, "Rum." She smiled, "Hai, and what would you like?" she asked Usop. Usop smiled at her, "The same please." The barmaid smiled and went to get their drinks. A few minutes later she returned with them. Zoro downed his rather quickly, as did Usop. Rufi stretched as he finished off the last piece of chicken, and yawned satisfied.   
  
Zoro stood up, "Okay, now we have to go Rufi, it's getting late." The three stood up, when the barmaid came rushing back over to them, "Can I get you something else?" Rufi smiled, "No, we have to go, but you have good chicken!" The barmaid grabbed Rufi's arm and pulled him back down onto his chair. "Well, why not stay just a little while longer, have some more!"   
Rufi was just about ready to agree when Zoro yanked him back off of the barstool. "We have to get going Rufi, the others are waiting." He said, while eyeing the barmaid suspiciously. She grabbed a bottle of rum hurriedly, "Why? You can surely stay for   
a few more drinks, can't you?" Usop narrowed his eyes, he could always spot a liar. He looked to Zoro, who nodded. "Since when are pirates so welcome in a town bar?" The barmaid wrung her fingers nervously, "Please, just have one more drink, it's   
on the house!" The three turned around, and began to walk out. The old man glared at the barmaid from his position by the door. Taking off her apron, she slammed it down on the bar, "Kuso!" She pulled out a belt with a gun and a sword attached to it and slipped out of the bar after them.   
  
Usop, and Zoro took long fast strides towards the ship, a little paranoid about the barmaid they had just met. Rufi on the other hand, oblivious to the situation walked casually behind, realizing that he was still hungrier then ever.   
  
"What do you suppose she wanted us to stay for Zoro?" Usop asked anxiously.   
"I didn't like it. Let's just shove off when we get back." Zoro replied intently staring at the swiftly appearing mast on the horizon.   
"Right." Usop nodded.  
  
Far out ahead of them was the waitress, who was now climbing one of the ropes anchoring the Going Merry to the docks. "This is going to be easy, not any interference at all yet." She reached the top and rolled onto the deck, surveying the area around her as she got her footing.  
"Now if I was pirate treasure, where would I be?" She wondered aloud, grinning. Quickly she made her way down the deck till she reached a doorway which led into the cabin. She slid into it sideways, and closed it lightly behind her, hoping that no one was still aboard the ship.   
  
Slowly she made her way down a set of stairs and walked light-footed down the lower hall towards the end. She reached a knotted brown doorway, and pulled on the latch. The door squealed open and she walked inside cautiously. Sure enough she had hit the jackpot, two large sacks sat on a table covered with maps and other navigational tools. She reached for one and pulled it open, finding the riches within to be of substantial worth. Quickly, she began to load her pockets with gold pieces. Then she took the remains of the bags and threw them over her shoulder, creeping out of the room.  
  
She was just about out the door when she heard a thump of feet on the deck above. She cursed under her breathe and slunked back behind the door. Peering out of a small circular port hole, she could see that three men had just boarded the ship.   
They were indeed the same men from the tavern. The waitress looked around frantically for places to hide. She looked up to see a dusty shelf, covered in jars, and she smiled mischievously.  
  
Sanji walked towards Usop, Zoro, and Rufi, who had just walked aboard. "Where is the food?" Usop shook his head, "We didn't get any." Zoro walked forward before Sanji could complain, "There was something strange about that place. We can stop someplace else. Where's Nami? She can tell us how far the next island is." Sanji shrugged, "I saw her leave right after you guys. I thought she went with you." Usop groaned, "Aww, now what?" Zoro began to walk towards the stairs, "I'm going to go get a drink. Nami will come back soon enough, it's almost sunset. She wouldn't leave her money for too long." The others followed Zoro below deck, hungry, and tired.   
  
Zoro entered the small room, and walked toward the table. He sat down lazily, and looked around for something to drink. Usop, Sanji and Rufi followed behind, and took their seats. Sanji lit a cigarette, and began puffing smoke into the air lazily.   
Leaning over, Zoro found a bottle of whiskey knocked over onto the floor. He picked it up and put it on the table, then looked at it. All of a sudden, everything got quiet. Sanji put out his cigarette casually, "Someone is in here." The others nodded in   
agreement. Rufi stood up and walked over towards a high shelf. He reached up high, and quickly swept his hand across it, knocking off every jar in the process. Each jar crashed open as it hit the ground, but as the last one hit the ground, it changed. Sitting in it's place was the cocktail waitress from the tavern.   
  
"Look!" Zoro and Rufi turned to see her dash the other way, out the cabin door. They all rushed up the stairs after her, and began to chase her around the ship  
Zoro growled angrily, "I'll catch up with her on this side. You three flush her my way!" They all nodded and ran in the opposite direction, determined to trap their invader.   
Just as Zoro turned a corner, ready to confront the young girl, he met face to steel. He stopped short, as the barmaid from the tavern held a sword steady to his throat. "Don't move a muscle."   
On the other side of the ship, Usop, Sanji and Rufi had trapped the waitress by the bow of the ship. She crept back slowly, climbing on top of the figurehead. The three hesitated, as they weren't sure what to do with her. She stared at them, annoyed, then closed her eyes.   
  
Zoro growled at this new threat, angry at himself for having been careless. Slowly he clasped the hilts of his swords. Before the girl could react, he drew all three out and metal clashed. The barmaid struck him quickly, attempting blow after blow, aiming for his throat. Somehow he kept blocking every attack. With one sword between his teeth, Zoro smirked at her as she fought to defend herself against two swords. She struck him violently and skillfully, but slowly backed away as she did. 'I don't have time for this!' The barmaid thought, and turned to run when she saw the chance to put some space between them. They both ran around a corner, to see the waitress cornered by the other three men.   
  
A second later, a small bird flapped its wings in the waitress's place, and began to fly away. The barmaid ran forward and screamed, "Satomi!!" "Hey! Get back here!" Rufi stretched out, and caught her feet. The bird flapped it's wings furiously, but could not withstand the boy's weight. It fell back on the deck, transforming back into the girl Satomi. She rubbed her head and whimpered, looking up at her accomplice, who was surrounded along with her. Satomi stood up slowly, and suddenly smiled.   
  
She ran to Usop, and grabbed his arms quickly. She began to spin him around, while everyone watched. As soon as they stopped, two dizzy Usop's staggered about to regain composure. The barmaid chuckled and crossed her arms. Zoro stood   
aback, "Usop?" The Usops answered in unison, "Hai?" Sanji groaned and lit another cigarette. Both Usops looked at each other in shock, and the barmaid continued to giggle. Rufi scratched his forehead, "Which one is Usop?" Zoro held out one sword, "There is only one way to tell. Usop is a sharpshooter, he has good aim. Both of you must attempt to hit the tip of my sword."   
The first Usop walked back a few steps, and pulled out his sling-shot. He aimed a small steel ball at it, and let go. The ball clanked as it hit its target perfectly. The first Usop walked over towards Rufi as the second took aim. The steel ball clanked as it hit the sword, just off target. Satomi sighed as she changed back to normal, "Sorry Ame.." The waitress ran over two her,   
and they both turned to face their captors.   
  
Nami jumped back aboard the Going Merry to see quite an interesting sight. There stood Sanji, Usop, Zoro, and Rufi, standing in front of two figures propped up on a cabin wall. They were two girls, looking very angry, bound from head to toe. "What is going on?!" Nami ran over to the group. Usop looked a her, "Well, these two were found on board, trying to rob us." Nami's face turned blue, "WHAT?!!!" She turned and ran below deck, and her shouting could be heard as she discovered her money was missing. She ran back up, and headed straight for the girls. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MONEY YOU LITTLE THIEVES!!!"   
Ame looked up at her and rolled her eyes. Satomi gave a muffled giggle. Nami looked like a shark with her teeth barred. She grabbed Satomi by the ropes around her neck, and lifted her off the ground. "YOU LITTLE WENCH! WHERE'S MY MONEY????!!!!" As she shook Satomi furiously, gold coins began to drop from her pockets, showering the deck. This only made Nami more furious, and she continued to shake Satomi violently. Ame's eyes were wide and angry as she struggled to   
break free. Sanji watched happily, he hadn't seen a cat fight in years, even if it was a little one-sided. Rufi grabbed Nami's wrists and pulled her off of Satomi, who slumped to the ground and fell to the side. Nami tried to forcefully escape Rufi's grasp but it was no use. Ame looked to Satomi worriedly as she groaned in pain. Satomi closed her eyes, and Ame turned and   
glared at Nami.  
  
"Don't you think it's unfair to fight with someone whose tied up princess?" Ame's temper flared.  
"It's alright Ame, she wouldn't dare do that if I wasn't tied up." Satomi replied trying to recover. "Now wait a minute you three, you have time to fight later. Just tell me who the hell you two are!" Zoro shouted angrily eyeing the strangers. "Maybe if you untie us we'll tell you!" Ame snapped. "Oh NO!" Nami screamed in frustration, "They'll just run off with my treasures!" Satomi raised an eyebrow from her horizontal position on the deck, "It's five against two girly girl, that would be suicide."  
  
"You think we should?" Usop asked Zoro, Rufi, and Sanji. "I believe them." Rufi nodded still holding Nami back. The other three nodded going forward to untie them, and then stepping back.  
"Gee Whiz, that's a lot better." Satomi smiled rubbing her wrists. The five pirates stared at them unsure what to do next, Usop broke the silence.  
  
"You were going to tell us why your here?"  
  
The two girls looked at each other, and Satomi began to bawl uncontrollably. Waterfalls of tears ran from her eyes and she held her head as if she had an extreme migraine. The five jumped, "What's wrong with her?!"   
  
"She's remembering..." Ame said a tear falling from her own eye and bouncing onto the deck, "Our mother..."  
  
"Your mother?" Rufi asked finally letting go of Nami.  
  
"HAI!" Satomi sobbed composing herself, "Our mother is...is..."  
  
Satomi again began to scream with grief falling onto Ame's shoulder. "Our mother is dying." Ame continued sniffling, "Our father was a Mariner, he was so happy with his job until one day he was shot by a pirate. Our mother has been grieving over him for three years, she is thin and sick and we fear if we don't get the money for her to see a doctor then she will surely die!"  
  
By this time just about everyone looked sadly on as the two continued their story. Rufi was even wailing, "THAT'S SO SAD!" Nami and Zoro however were still slightly skeptical, and watched crossing their arms in front of them.  
  
"Hai..." Ame continued patting Satomi on the head, "There is another problem, the doctor is very mean. He only takes people with large sums of money, and if you are not his nationality he will charge you even more. This is why we steal your treasure, because we want our mother to live."  
  
"THIS MAN IS AN EVIL MAN!" Rufi yelled, attempting to run off the ship. Zoro grabbed him by the shirt so he wouldn't run off and stared at them, "Well if that's the case we'll let you go..." Satomi took her head off of Ame and looked at her, then Ame nodded as if understanding some "sisterly" message.  
  
"Thank you very much kind pirates, I and my younger sister will be forever in your debt..." Slowly Ame and Satomi walked towards the side of the ship nearest the dock. Satomi turned back with heavy large sad eyes, and then as if thinking of something ran forward. "PLEASE GOOD SAMARITANS OF THE SEA! Don't leave us, you're pirates! You could certainly help us to get the money for our mother!"  
  
Rufi was just about to say something when Ame cut in, "Satomi, these pirates have already done too much for us!" Satomi shook her head shedding tears in every direction, "But Ame!"  
  
"You can come!" Rufi grinned widely. Zoro growled, "You Baka! We don't have room for two good-for-nothings!" Rufi frowned at Zoro, "But their mom is dying." Zoro looked at the two wide-eyed girls. Satomi spoke up, "We could help you on your journey! We won't be any trouble, and we don't take up space. We could just travel with you for a while...then when we   
have enough money, we can return home to our dear mother!" Satomi's eyes glittered and Ame looked at the group hopefully. Usop looked at the two, "Well, we do have that spare storage room..." Nami glared at the girls suspiciously. Zoro rolled his eyes shrugged in defeat. Rufi ran to Satomi and Ame, "I am Captain Monkey D. Rufi. Welcome to my ship."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
